The Sad Story of Henry
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 1 |season_no=1.03 |number=3 |sts_episode= * Does It Bite? * Mysterious Stranger * Paint the Town Red |released= * 16 October 1984 * 5 February 1989 |previous=Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out |next=Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue }} The Sad Story of Henry, retitled Come Out, Henry! in American releases, is the third episode of the first season. Plot It is a very rainy day on Sodor and Henry is pulling some coaches full of passengers. He runs into a tunnel and stops, unwilling to go any further. Henry's driver and fireman argue with him but find that he refuses to come out, claiming that the rain will spoil his green paint with red stripes. The guard blows his whistle, and waves his flag, but fails when Henry instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important man arrives in the next train; it is Sir Topham Hatt, better known as the Fat Controller. He decides that Henry will be pulled out of the tunnel. Attaching a rope to Henry, all the passengers try and pull him except for the Fat Controller, citing his doctor's orders. When Henry does not move, as they move to the other end of the tunnel, the passengers try to push Henry out (again, the Fat Controller does not help) but with the same results. Thomas arrives to help while the passengers try telling Henry that the rain has stopped. Henry still refuses to move, believing the rain will begin again soon, so Thomas tries to push Henry out, but even with another engine pushing, Henry remains in the tunnel. Soon, the Fat Controller admits defeat and having had enough of the engine's selfishness tells Henry that he is going to get what he wanted. Then, the rails are taken up and a brick wall is erected in front of Henry. All Henry is able to do now is watch the other engines pass through the other tunnel. Henry soon regrets his actions, as he sees Edward and Gordon run by. Edward always toots hello with his whistle, while Gordon always laughs saying it serves him right. Henry has no steam to answer them and the soot and dirt from the tunnel ruins his green paint with red stripes anyway. Henry is left in the tunnel cold, dirty, lonely, and very sad wondering if he will ever be let out to pull trains again... Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * James * Mrs. Kyndley Locations * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]] book, The Three Railway Engines. * The scene featuring Henry being bricked up was recreated in full CGI for Blue Mountain Mystery. The story was also re-adapted for The Adventure Begins. This is the only Classic Series episode to be remade in CGI twice. * Recreated and additional scenes of this episode were produced in 1988 for the ladybird book, The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard. * In the Nick Jr. version of the Shining Time Station episode, Mysterious Stranger, the sequence of Henry being bricked up is shortened. * In all US narrations, Henry being shut up in the tunnel was said to be a temporary punishment until he was ready to come out, with it being stating he needed to overcome his fear of the rain, while the UK narration stays true to the original format from the Railway Series where the Fat Controller intended to leave Henry in the tunnel indefinitely. The narration change was made in all US narrations so viewers would understand the context of the storyline better, so viewers can predict what happens later. Goofs * In the first scene, the ground sinks slightly. * In a few close-ups of Henry in the tunnel, the tracks in front of him have already been taken up. * In the first scene of Henry having stopped at the other end of the tunnel, the points in front of him appear misaligned from the connector track. They are properly connected in subsequent scenes, however. * In some shots, purple marker is visible on the Fat Controller's hand, such as when he says, "My doctor has forbidden me to pull." * When the passengers try to pull Henry out of the tunnel, almost all of them have Blu-Tack on their feet. * At some stages, the level of the wall decreases and Henry changes position. * When the guard tries to get Henry out by blowing his whistle and waving his flags, the scene is played forwards and then backwards. * At first, the buffers of Henry's last coach are at their normal height. But when Thomas comes to push, the buffers have been lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. Also, in the close-up of Thomas buffering up to the coaches, his buffer housing is black instead of red and the detail of his buffer housing is different, he is also missing his headlamp lens. * When the workmen are walling up the tunnel, the buffers have no track connected to them. But in the last close-up, there is. * When James leaves after bringing the Fat Controller, the puffing noise can be heard before James starts to move. * In the close-up of Edward, his whistle is wonky. * James' first coach appears to derail, as it wobbles when he arrives at the tunnel and again when he leaves. * When Thomas pushes Henry's train, the yellow lining around his cab window is bent. * When James leaves, at the top of the screen, the edge of the set can be seen. In Other Languages Merchandise Wooden Railway Books Home Media Releases UK * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Betamax/VHS) * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * The Sad Story of Henry and Other Stories * Bumper Special * Thomas and Gordon, Troublesome Trucks and other stories * My Little MiniVid * Your Favourite Story Collection * The Complete Series 1 * Edward and Gordon (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas and Gordon and other stories US * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * The Early Years * Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Packs * Special Video Collector's Set * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection FRA * The Adventures of Thomas AUS * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * The Complete Series 1 * My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 4 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 1 * Best of Henry * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.3 * Gordon and Henry the Large Engines * Fun Stories Popped Out from Picture Book * The Complete DVD Box 1 GER * Thomas and Gordon and 4 Other Adventures KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation NOR/FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) SA * Volume 1 (VHS) SE * Thomas and the Guard (Swedish VHS) BRA * Learning with Thomas NL * ...Taken by the Nose! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry DNK * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (Danish DVD) ITA * A Vicious Train ROM * Thomas and the Trucks (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 MYS * Thomas and Gordon and Other Adventures SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 ISR * Welcome Thomas! PHL * Thomas Gets Tricked (Philippine DVD) HRV * Thomas and Gordon (Croatian DVD) IND * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (DVD) CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Thai DVD) de:Die traurige Geschichte von Henry es:El Orgullo de Henry pl:Smutna Historia Henia he:הסיפור העצוב של הנרי ja:でてこいヘンリー Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations